Haunted Memories
by Randomgirl14
Summary: Terra is back, the only problem she doesn't remember anything, or anyone. But someone in her dreams is haunting her. she wants to find out who this person is, but maybe the answer isn't as far away as she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, ok I know I have another story going. But I have had this idea for a story for a LONG time now. So here is the prologue. Oh, just so you know, this story has no relation to 'Things Change', I guess you could say this is my version of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and if I did Terra would have remembered everything... stupid Cartoon Network people.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

The voice, the voice haunted her like an evil spirit. It would wake her up in the night, and make her toss and turn. That voice! Who was it. It would say things to her in her dreams, taunt her and infuriate her. But at the end of every dream she would end up in tears because of that voice.

She was a normal girl. She went to school and had a normal family, well it was a foster family, but still it was good. She had friends that liked her and she liked them. But what she didn't know was that she was anything but normal. Her past was clouded and hazy. Her parents said she had gotten in an accident and that her memory was lostbecause of it. She didn't really think anything of it until she started having dreams, but they were more like memories. And in the middle of the day she would have flashbacks, they were quick and went asfast as they came. But she still knew they meant something. But she shook off these thoughts shortly afterward. Hey, if you're having a good life why bother to question it right? But she wanted to know her past, know if maybe there was something more.

But someone from her not so distant past was going to make sure she remembered it all too well.

* * *

**Well ok so there it was. I hope to have this story on it's feet in a little while. But first I need to update my other story 'uh oh Highschool'. Since I have two stories now I will trade off updating. So after I update my other one, I will update this story. So please review...even though there isn't much to review about. :P** **Warning this story is going take some unexpected turns. And a long missed villain will make an appearance! **

**-Randomgirl-**


	2. Only a dream

**Yeah, so this is the first chapter. I hope it's alright, I wasn't really sure when I was writing it, but hey I am always hard on myself. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**

**Only a dream**

_You've done horrible things._

_You're nothing, a nobody. No one ever loved you, and no one ever will. It would be better if you just went away._

_You've done unforgivable things._

"Ahh!" Terra screamed as she shot upright. Cold sweat dripped down her forehead. She was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. She wrapped the sheet around herself. She started to cry. Tears stung her eyes as they ran down her face.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" she sobbed. This voice in her dreams had been haunting her ever since she came to the foster home. Suddenly a women came into the room.

"Terra what happened?"she questioned while running over to Terra's side. Terra just sobbed on the women's shoulder. She was the owner of the foster home. She had adopted Terra when she came, a long with a lot of other kids, she and her husband fostered a total of 16 children. She tried to help Terra regain her memory, but it seemed impossible. And now Terra kept having these nightmares. She was concerned for Terra. Because Terra used to be friends with everyone and play with the younger kids, but lately she has been shying away from everyone.

"He won't stop." Terra cried.

"Shh, honey it's ok. Just remember that it's only a dream." the women comforted, as she patted Terra on the back. Terra nodded and tried to stop crying. She wiped her eyes and looked at her foster mother. She then looked at the clock it read 8:32.

"Can I go downstairs and watch some TV?" Terra asked. The women smiled.

"Sure, just keep the volume low so you don't wake your brothers and sisters." she said. Terra smiled and went down the stairs with her mother. Terra sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Her mother went back to her room.

_And then you add the spice..._

Click

_But Rayleigh I love you..._

Click

_And in other news the Teen Titans saved the day once again. Yesterday the man named Dr. Light attempted to rob the Jump City museum. He was after a rare jewel that would supposedly power his suite. Lucky for us the Teen Titans came to the rescue._

Terra listened to the news reporter with interest. Then the TV showed a picture of the Teen Titans. Terra saw a boy with green skin and hair. He seemed so familiar. 'Well duh he is familiar, he is super hero.' she thought to herself. But something else told her otherwise. Something inside told her that somehow she knew him, like a friend or just someone she knew well. And this wasn't the only time she had these thoughts about this mysterious green boy.

Terra's thoughts were interrupted as a girl about the same age as her pushed her over and took the remote and changed the channel.

"Hey I was watching that!" Terra said to the girl. Terra tried to take the remote back but the girl held it away.

"And now you're not watching it. Besides what is so special about the stupid Teen Titans? Anyway, it's like not they ever helped us." the girl said, obviously referring to the foster home as 'us'.

"They save the city." Terra said now giving up on trying to get the remote back. The girl laughed at what Terra said.

"You really think that they care about us? You're really something Terra. They don't care about people like us. They only care about themselves, saving the rich and important people, just to get attention and glory." the girl stated.

"Do you really think that Megan?" Terra asked her foster sister.

"Why shouldn't I? They didn't save my family or anybody else's who is here. And they obviously didn't help you, or you wouldn't be here right now. So, you still think that they're such great heroes?" Megan said while flipping the channels. Terra felt hurt, but understood what Megan was saying. Even though she didn't like Megan, she had to admit, she did have a point.

"Now go get me a glass of milk will you." Megan ordered Terra.

"Why should I do that?" Terra asked. Megan.

"Because I don't like you, and plus I will tell mom and dad that you broke the good dinner plates yesterday." Megan said while still flipping through the channels.

"But that was you who broke the plates!" Terra said. Megan smiled an evil smile.

"But who would believe you, face it Terra, you're new here and nobody really cares about you." Megan maliciously stated. Terra was about to knock her lights out, but she went out of the room. When she entered the kitchen she saw one of her little sisters there.

"Hi Terra!" the little girl said. Terra smiled at her

"Hi Bethany." Terra said. Terra went to the fridge and got the milk. Then went to the cabinet and got a glass. She poured the milk in then glass.

"Is that for Megan again?" Bethany asked. Although she was 11 she knew a lot.

"Yeah." Terra sighed. Bethany went up to Terra and shook her finger at Terra like she was her mother.

"You need to stop doing things for her. Don't let her push you around." Bethany scolded.

"I know, I know. But I don't want to cause any trouble." Terra said to her little sister. Bethany shook her head as Terra walked out of the kitchen and gave Megan her milk.

"One of these days she is going to push Terra too far." she said to herself.

* * *

"Come on Cy! You know I don't eat meat!" Beastboy yelled at his partially metal friend.

"And as I've said before. I don't care." Cyborg said as he kept cooking the bacon.

"Well what am I supposed to eat then?" Beastboy whined. Cyborg just stood there.

"I don't know, make something." he said. Beastboy grumbled under his breath as he walked over to the cabinet and took out a frying pan. He set it on the stove, and he turned the stove on. He then walked over to the fridge and took out some tofu eggs. He placed them on the pan and started to cook them.

"Breakfast Ya'll." Cyborg chimed as he put out the waffles and bacon on the table. Robin and Starfire took a couple waffles and some bacon. Raven just sipped her tea. Cyborg filled his plate up with waffles and a lot of bacon. Beastboy had finished his tofu eggs and was eating them now.

"Sho, wha aresh we doingsh do today?" Beastboy said with mouth full of food. He took a big gulp of soy milk to wash it all down.

"Please do not speak while your mouth is containing the food." Starfire said politely.

"Yeah BB, we really don't want to see that." Robin said. Beastboy just shrugged. He cleared his plate and put it in the sink. Then the alarm sounded and red flashed through out the tower.

"Titans Trouble." Robin shouted.

* * *

**I know odd place to leave off, but I am going through some writers block here, so just bear with me. I hope to have the next chapter up in a couple of days, or a week at the very latest. So please tell me what you think so far.**

**-Randomgirl- **


	3. Breakdown

**I am really sorry it took me so long to update! But my computer had a virus type thingy that caused loading to take forever, then when it would be done updating it would say "error can't process information" or something like that.**

**So anyway I hope you like this chapter. The stuff in italics is the voice that haunts Terra, and the stuff in bold italics are memories or flashbacks. And I know that 16 brothers and sisters is a lot, but that's how most foster homes are (I should know, I live near a foster home, and they have 15 kids!)**

**And I would like to take this time to thank all of my reviewers so far. And once again, sorry for taking so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**

**Breakdown**

Terra decided to go outside after a while. She sat on the swing that was in the yard. She lightly swung back and forth with her feet dragging softly against the ground. She loved being outside. She didn't know what it was about it, but she loved it. She looked up at the clear blue sky. There were only a couple small clouds in sight. Just as she was taking in the earth's beauty Megan burst out into the yard with two other girls.

"What do want now Megan?" Terra asked, knowing that they were looking for her. Megan went up to Terra and scowled.

"You're in my swing brat." she hissed. The other two girls just gave Terra dirty looks.

"Last time I checked this was everybody's swing, and besides there are others over there." Terra said while pointing to some swings that looked older and smaller than the one she was on.

"If you don't get out of her swing now we will have to make you." one of the girls said. She had long black hair and brown eyes.

"Like I'm scared of you Alison." Terra said to the girl who had just threatened her. The other girl stepped up. She had red hair with greenish blueish eyes.

"You may be family now Terra, but you need to know where you fall on the food chain." Megan said. The two girls then went and pushed Terra off the swing. Terra was getting really angry but contained her anger. Then Megan went and sat down on the swing.

"Hmm, not as comfy as I expected." she said a little disappointed. Then she got off. Terra looked at her with disgust.

"You didn't really want it did you?" she hissed more than asked. Megan just smirked maliciously.

"Why do you have to be so mean to everyone, and we are even your family." Terra said stepping forward. Megan advanced to Terra and sized her up.

"One, people were never nice to me. And two, these people aren't my real family." Megan said.

"So, we're your family now, you should treat us like it!" Terra yelled, anger brewing more and more.

"What do you know about anything or even having a family for that matter. You can't even remember who you are, let alone who your real family was. How can you possibly know what it's like to loose everything and everyone you ever cared about. For all you know your family is off having a great life with out you. Face it Terra your not even wanted or they would be looking for you." Megan spited. The other two girls stood by Megan and were glaring at Terra. Then they went over and shoved Terra down. Terra fell to her hands and knees. Her hair fell in front of her face. She felt like crying and killing at the same time. What was this feeling, this power, this energy welling up inside her.

"Oh, poor me, I have no memory and I can't remember anything. And I have scary dreams, oh what will I ever do?" Megan mocked. The other girls laughed as Megan did.

"Shut up. I'm warning you." Terra said hoarsely, anger growing with in her, as she was still on the ground with her hair still in front of her face.

"Ha, you think you can threaten us?" Megan expressed while laughing a bit. Just then Bethany walked into the yard.

"What are you guys doing?" she said as she saw Terra on the ground. She tried to run over to Terra but Alison held her back.

"Stop squirming pip squeak." Alison said while holding her back. Megan brought her attention back to Terra.

"Now I think it is time you learned who's at the top here." Megan told Terra. She and the girl with red hair went over to Terra. Megan bent down so only Terra could hear what she was going to say.

"Time you got what was coming to you brat." she was just about to kick Terra, seeing as how Terra couldn't really do much about it since she was on the ground still. But she stopped and put her foot back down and tried to stabilize herself as the ground started to crack and shake violently.

* * *

"Beastboy now!" Robin yelled to his teammate as they were battling a villain. Which villain you ask, well none other than the persistent yet annoying Dr. Light. Beastboy changed into a stegosaurs and wacked Dr. Light with his huge tail. Dr. Light went flying into a building.

"You can't stop me that easily Titans!" he yelled as he got up.

"Raven I am getting really tired of this guy." Cyborg said to his dark friend. She nodded and then disappeared. She reappeared in front of Dr. Light as a huge black raven made of black energy emerged from the ground with her. She then wrapped her black energy around him and drew him closer. Raven then gave a look that said, 'You really want to go back?'.

"I'll give up now." he said while getting down on his knees. Raven smirked a bit and went back to her team.

"Good going Rav-" Robin began but stopped when the ground began to shake. They all looked at Dr. Light.

"I didn't do it." he said still on the ground cowering in fear of Raven. Starfire then came up to Robin.

"Do you think it could be a quake of the earth." she asked. Cyborg then came forward.

"No, it's too strong to be a actual earth quake, and the patterns aren't normal. Something or someone is causing this." he said. Then the ground shook with such force that they all fell over.

"It can't be." Beastboy said to himself as he stood up.

"Cyborg can you track where the cause of the earthquakes is?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I am getting a reading of huge energy levels five kilometers north." Cyborg told Robin. Robin nodded and took off. The others followed but Beastboy hesitated for a second. 'It couldn't be her, can it?' he thought to himself. Then he joined up with the others.

When they arrived at the source of all the earthquakes, they saw in front of them a white house. They could hear screaming from within the collapsing house.

"There's people inside, get them out as soon as possible." Robin commanded, but before any of them could do anything they heard a bone chilling scream and the ground began to open wider and shake more and more. The house began to crumble as it succumbed to the earth's shaking.

"Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, get inside and dig out as many survivors as you can. Beastboy come with me, we need to find what's causing all this." Robin ordered. Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg quickly went to the remains of the house and started to search for survivors. Robin ran to back of the house and Beastboy followed.

* * *

Terra was still on her hands and knees. Her hair hid one side of her face. 'This power, what is it? There's so much...can't control it.' she thought as she took deep breathes. Megan was on ground holding onto a pole that was once a part of a swing set. Alison and the other girl were gone now, they had ran down the street when the shaking began. Bethany was trying very hard to reach Terra but kept stumbling and falling over with each shake and rumble of the earth.

"Terra, whatever you're doing stop it!"Megan screamed. Terra then looked up at Megan. Megan was petrified, she couldn't move or say anything. For when Terra looked at her, Terra's eyes were no longer the normal mixture of blues that she was so a custom to, but rather they were a fierce golden color that shown with the intensity of the sun itself. Terra stood slowly from where she was. She wouldn't tear her gaze away from Megan. A golden glow began to emit around Terra.

"Terra please stop, you're scaring me." Bethany sobbed as she fell to the ground. Terra shook her head when she heard Bethany's cry.

"I'm...sorry" Terra sobbed as she could feel the power grow with in her. Finally she couldn't hold it in any more. She let out one last scream. The yellow glow grew and shot up into the air in a cylindrical form. Terra began to leave the ground and float upward. The power was too much for her to contain. Then Terra heard the voice again.

_See, you cause nothing but pain, bring only destruction. Why would you want to live to only cause so much death and grief? _

Tears started to form in her eyes as she continued upward. Rocks and huge boulders began to fly around. Crashing into and destroying anything that came in their path.

Bethany tried to get up and run, but as she was stumbling her eyes widened as she saw an oncoming boulder heading right for her. She couldn't move, her legs were like jelly. She screamed out in panic.

Robin and Beastboy arrived in the yard, or what used to be a yard. Robin saw the yellow glow and couldn't believe his eyes. He looked over at Beastboy. All Beastboy could do was stand there, he had a look on his face like he had just seen a ghost. Suddenly Robin heard a scream. He looked at the source and saw a young girl about to get hit by a boulder. Robin took quick action a drew out some exploding disks to destroy the rock. The rock was coming closer and closer to the girl. He threw the disks at the rock, but was too late.

The boulder crashed into Bethany, knocking her back into a tree. The rock stayed on top of her. She wasn't moving. Robin ran over to the girl.

"Beastboy, stop her! No matter what it takes!" he yelled as he was trying to get the rock off the young girl. Beastboy snapped out of his trance. 'No matter what it takes? What does he want me to do?' he thought.

Robin got the rock off the girl. He sat her upright and checked for a pulse. He felt nothing. Robin then without thinking did CPR on the young girl.

"Come on." he said softly as he checked for a pulse again. Still nothing. Robin tried one last time to bring this girl back, but he still had the same result as before. Robin put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry." he said to the girl, even though he knew she couldn't hear him anymore. Suddenly his communicator rang. He opened it and he saw Raven on the other end.

"Robin we've saved everyone we can. There's eight injured. And five are..." Raven trailed off.

"Dead?" he finished for her. She shook her head. Robin sighed.

"There's a girl here who's dead also." he said.

" Robin, the parents of these children...they were two out of the five who are dead." she told her leader. Robin shook his head.

"Raven once you have tended to the wounded come over here, we need your help." he said to her. Raven nodded. Then she turned off her communicator and Robin did the same. Robin undid his cape and put it over Bethany.

Beastboy had turned into a hawk and had been trying to get to Terra, but the swirling rocks and boulders were hard to get by. He landed and turned back into his human form. He turned into a gopher soon afterward. He started digging under the ground. 'Hopefully this will work like last time.' he thought as he was burrowing in the ground.

Raven and the others arrived where Robin and Beastboy was. Starfire gasped and put her hands up to chest when she saw the rocks flying everywhere and a blonde girl in the center of it all.

"It can not be friend Terra, can it?" she said to Cyborg and Raven.

"I don't know Star, but we need to find a way to stop her." Cyborg answered her. Raven just stepped to where Robin was.

"Robin, where's Beastboy?" she asked him. Robin turned to her.

"He's trying to stop Terra." he said while standing up and walking over to the others.

Beastboy finally reached the surface of the ground. He crawled out of the ground and turned back to his human form. He saw that Raven and the others were now here.

"Raven! See if you can stop some of these rocks long enough for me to get up to her!" he yelled at the top of his lungs so Raven would hear him. Raven looked over at Beastboy when he called her. When she knew what to do she floated up in the air.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted, and as she did some of the bigger boulders stopped in mid air as a black aura surrounded it.

'Ok this is my chance.' Beastboy thought as he jumped onto a flying rock, then he leapt to another and another until he was where Terra was. She was holding her head and was curled up in a ball. He could tell she was crying.

"Terra! Terra, you have to stop this." he said while still on the flying rock. She hesitantly looked up at the person that was calling to her.

"Help me, please." she pleaded. Although she didn't know him she just wanted anyone to help her. He leapt off the rock and held onto her. Suddenly he noticed she gasped and her eyes shot open. 'What's going on with her?'

"_**Terra! Terra!"**_

_**Beastboy jumps toward her and is nearly swept away by the force of the whirling rocks and dust storm. Only a one-handed grip on Terras shoulder keeps him from crashing into the ceiling. The grab shakes Terra out of the fit, and she fully realizes how much danger he is in. His free hand and one of hers inch slowly toward each other and take hold for dear life.**_

"**_Its okay, Terra. Im here." She falls sobbing into his arms. "Im here._"**

Terra snaps out of her flashback and looks at the green boy who is trying to help her. She starts to calm down and the rocks fall and the wind stops. She and Beastboy slowly float back down to the earth. When they reach solid ground Terra stumbles and Beastboy catches her. The others rush over to the two.

"Thank you, whoever you are." Terra whispers weakly. Then she falls over and her world becomes black from exhaustion.

"Terra!" Beastboy panicked as he tries to wake her up.

"We'll take her back to the medical room." Robin orders bluntly. Cyborg picked up the unconscious blond girl and carried her back to the T-car.

'How is she alive? Was this all a plan to get to us again? How can we trust her again?' these thoughts ran through Raven's head as she flew home.

* * *

**Ok, so that's chapter two. Sorry if the ending sucks, but I couldn't find a way to end the chapter so I guess I came up with that. So please read and review. Oh and another thing, just incase you couldn't realize it, but when that stuff in italics****is a memory that terra has suddenly. And it's during the episode 'Terra'. You all probably all know this, but I am just making sure nobody gets lost or left behind. **

**-Randomgirl-**


	4. Everything's wrong

**Yeah so this chapter 3. I don't really like it, but oh well. The stuff in italics is the 'voice', and the stuff in bold is Terra's thoughts responding to the 'voice'. I know it's confusing, but it's the easiest way I could think of doing everything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**

**Everything's wrong**

_You bring only pain, not only to your self, but to everyone you know. They want you gone, want you dead._

_You've done horrible things._

Terra's eyes shot open and she sprung upward. Cold sweat dripped down her forehead. 'He's only in my mind.' she told herself as she tried to catch her breath. She noticed then afterward that she was in a room that she didn't recognize.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. She sat up with her legs dangling off the edge of the medical bed. She stood up, she wobbled a bit at first but then regained her stability. She walked over to the window that was in the plain white room. She looked out at the morning sun. The water was speckled with dancing reflections of the sun. The waves gently splashed up against the rocks.

Terra opened the window. She closed her eyes as the fresh morning air found its way to the open window. The light breeze played with her hair as she stood taking in the warmth of the sun.

Terra slowly opened her eyes. She looked out at the city. She saw a part of it where buildings were no more, and rubble was blanketing the ground. 'I caused that.' She looked away and sighed.

"What's happening to me?" she asked herself as she turned around. Just then a red haired girl with emerald green eyes came into the room. The girl got an ecstatic look about her. Then she flew up to Terra and hugged her, but it was more like a death hold.

"Oh, friend Terra I am happy you are not harmed!" Starfire said while Terra was still in the hug.

"Uh... air." Terra managed to say. Starfire let go of Terra. She had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Let me tell the others that you have awoken." Starfire told the very confused blonde. 'Who is this girl, and why did she call me her friend, the only time I've seen her is on the TV.' Terra thought to herself as Starfire called the other Titans.

Robin was the first to come into the room. He went and stood by Starfire.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Terra.

"Um, fine, just a little tired." Terra responded hesitantly. Cyborg walked into the room after Terra had said this.

"Hey Terra, have a nice nap." Cyborg joked as he went to the computer in the room. Terra got a really confused look on her face. 'How do they know my name?' she thought as she sat down on the bed. Raven came in the room afterward.

"So you're awake." Raven simply stated. She gave Terra a small glare. Now Terra was really lost.

"Ok, that's it! Who are you guys and how do you know my name?" Terra yelled out of frustration. Robin looked at her as if saying 'what are you talking about?'

"Friend Terra, it is us, your friends." Starfire said with a little sadness in her voice.

"More or less." Raven snapped.

"Don't you remember us?" Cyborg asked. Terra looked at all of them.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you guys are talking about. I've never met any of you before." she stated to them. The four Titans looked at each other. Just then a sad looking Beastboy walked into the room.

"Beastboy, there you are." Robin said to him. Beastboy didn't say anything, he just stood there looking at Terra.

"Y-you're the one who helped me, aren't you?" Terra said to Beastboy. The changeling merely nodded. He had heard what Terra said, 'I 've never met any of you before' her words rang through his head.

"Titans, meet outside now." Robin ordered. Then he went out of the room. The other Titans followed. Beastboy gave one last glance at the girl who he once cared about so much about.

Once the rest of the Titans were outside the room Robin stopped his pacing and turned to them. No body said anything at first, then Starfire spoke up,

"What has happened to friend Terra?" Starfire questioned with her hands up to her chest.

"She's obviously lost her memory." Robin stated with out looking up. Raven decided to jump in.

"She could be faking it. She could be trying to get to us again." she said to her teammates.

"She could be, but why would she have lost control like that back in that neighborhood?" Cyborg asked.

"This could all be a plan of hers. We can't trust her." Raven retorted. Beastboy was still looking at the ground.

"Is it really her though?" he said almost in a whisper. The others all looked over at Beastboy.

"It's her alright, I did a DNA test when she was still unconscious, her DNA matches the old Terra's." Cyborg answered his green friend. Robin didn't know what to do. He had forgiven Terra, but he still didn't want to put his team in danger again. It was times like these that he wished that he wasn't the leader.

"I say we let her go of on her own, if she doesn't remember us that's all the better." Raven expressed in her monotone voice.

"We just can't let her wonder the city on her own! She has no memory and no home! I say she's stays." Beastboy finally said. Raven shot a glare towards him.

"I say she goes." Raven bluntly said.

"I wish for friend Terra to stay with us." Starfire told them.

"I don't know what to think." Cyborg said. Then they all looked to Robin. It was his vote that would determine if Terra stayed or went.

"I think...we should let her stay, at least until she regains her memory. Beastboy's right, we can't leave her on her own. But I want her monitored. We're not taking any chances." Robin told his team. Raven couldn't take much more of this. She stormed off to her room to meditate.

The rest of the Titans went back into the medical room. Terra was sitting on the bed still.

"I need to tell my parents where I'm at. They're probably worried about me." Terra said to Robin. Robin looked away. How was he supposed to tell her that her parents are dead.

"Terra, you're parents..." Robin couldn't find it in himself to finish. Terra got a worried expression on her face.

"What's happened to them?" she asked.

"They're...they...they died, along with some of your brothers and sisters." Robin finished. Terra turned pale and her eyes widened. She could feel chills run up her spine.

"Died?" Terra hoarsely choked out.

_See, you even killed your own family. Now your alone again,_

**Shut up!**

_And it is all your fault. _

**Stop it! You're not real!**

_I am as real as the lives you've taken today. What makes you think any one else will want you? What makes you think that you can have a family? You can't have a family and you can't be happy._

**Shut up!**

_And it's all your fault._

Terra shook her head and thoughts away from her mind. Now was not the best time to have some voice in your dreams and mind tell you that you're worth nothing. Terra couldn't say anything. Beastboy went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you'd like, you can stay with us for a while." he comforted. She looked up at the green pointy eared boy. She nodded a little bit.

"I'd like that, if it wouldn't too much trouble." the young earth mover said in a whisper.

"Star, why don't you show her to her room." Robin told Starfire. Starfire nodded and grabbed Terra's arm and led her away.

'My room?' Terra thought as the girl known as Starfire dragged her through the halls.

* * *

Back at the medical room the boys were having a discussion.

"If she's really lost her memory then we should help her get it back." Beastboy said to the other two boys.

"But how? I don't even know where to begin. And what if she doesn't want our help. I mean we didn't really give her time to think about anything." Cyborg said back to Beastboy.

"We'll ask her tomorrow if she would like us to help her. But in the mean time, nobody tell her anything about her past or Slade. That's too much for her to deal with at the moment." Robin told BB and Cyborg in his leader tone. Both boys nodded.

"Good, now I think we should get some rest. Today's been... tiring." the boy wonder told his team. Cyborg and Robin left the room. Beastboy stayed behind for a bit.

'Everything's all wrong.' he said to himself as he looked out at the part of the city that Terra had crumbled to the ground.

* * *

**AH! This chapter was way more horrible than I intended it to be. But I guess you have some like that every now and then. Oh well. I hope that you didn't get too lost or annoyed with it. So please review on your way out!**

**-Randomgirl-**


	5. Bad dream

**Yay! My friends said for my birthday they will get me the TT movie! even though my b-day isn't until July, I will still get it! And I guess it works out too, because the movie isn't coming out until this summer, and my birthday is in the summer...so yay me!**

**Ok just so you remember, the stuff in italics is the voice outside of Terra's dreams. The bold is Terra responding to the voice outside of her dreams. And the bold and italics are memories or dreams. Wow, that's kind of hard I guess. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**

**A bad dream**

As Terra was being drug through the halls of Titans Tower by Starfire, she couldn't come to understand why these people were being so nice to her. And why they knew her name, and why they called her their "friend".

"I am filled with the joy that is over all others!" Starfire said to Terra as she was still dragging her down the halls.

"Um, do you mean overjoyed?" Terra asked. 'Man this girl is a little weird, but then again, I'm the one with these weird powers.' Terra thought as she could feel her arm being pulled by the strong alien girl.

Starfire came to a sudden halt when they came to a door labeled 'Terra'. Starfire let go of Terra's arm and stood before the door. Terra scanned the door and saw her name on it. She went up to it and lightly ran her fingers across the letters of her name. Suddenly Terra felt a pain in her head. She closed her eyes and fell to her knees.

_**So I'm?**_

"**_A Teen Titan." the boy wonder holds out his hand to shake Terra's. "Glad to have you on the team."_**

_**She accepts the shake.**_

"**_Aw, yeah! Very nice!" the half metal Titan says to his new teammate._**

"**_This is the best thing that's ever happened to me."Hearts float into the young changeling's eyes as he expressed himself. _**

"**_Welcome, new Titan!" the alien girl dressed in purple states with happiness in every word._**

"**_Congratulations, Terra." the empath pauses for a bit. "You earned it." she finishes with a slight smile across her face._**

Starfire leans down next to the earth mover.

"Friend Terra, are you feeling the 'ok'?"she asks. Terra slowly gets up and blinks her eyes, trying to get the sudden dream or memory out of her mind. 'What was that?' she asks herself as Starfire helps her up.

"Uh, fine. Just really tired I guess." Terra lies. The beautiful alien girl nods, she then opens the door with a _swoosh_. The desert themed room took Terra in awe. Her eyes scanned the room. The cactuses painted on the walls, with navy blue skies and twinkling stars, it all amazed her yet felt so familiar.

"You shall be slumbering here. If you wish anything please do not hesitate to ask, my room is not far from here. And Beastboy's is located down the hall." she said to Terra. The geomancer nodded. Starfire smiled a warm smile.

"I wish you good slumber and merry mental images and emotions that may occur during this night." Starfire said to her long lost friend. Terra was a little confused but understood what she meant.

"Good night to you too." she almost whispered. Starfire waved and started to her own room. Terra plopped down on the huge bed that was in the room. She looked up at the painted ceiling. 'could these people really help me?' she asked herself. As time went on sleep soon over took Terra, and she was fast asleep on the bed.

'**_I need to find someone!' Terra thought as she ran through the desert._** **_It felt like she had been running forever, yet never getting anywhere. Suddenly she saw something in the distance. She ran faster. But when she arrived at the place she skid to halt._**

"_**No." she said under her breath. Around her were bodies of dead people, but not just any dead people, they were her family, her friends or just people she knew. **_

"_**Who did all this?" she asked with tears streaming down her face. She bent down next to a little girl. She rolled the girl so she could see her face. She gasped and backed away. **_

"_**Bethany? Why did you leave me?" Terra asked the corpse, though knowing it wouldn't answer her. Terra put her head in her hands. **_

"_**You know why she left you. She never really loved you. Must be hard knowing that your family doesn't love you." a voice said from the shadows. Terra quickly turned to the shadows. **_

"**_Wh-who are you? Come out and show your self!"_** **_she demanded. She walks towards the shadows and is blown back by a sudden force emitting from the shadows._**

"_**It hurts doesn't it? Knowing that all you love, all you care about leave you or die." the voice said. Terra got down on her knees crouching over. Tears were forming in her eyes. **_

"_**Shut up! That's not true!" she screamed at the voice. **_

"_**What makes you think the Titans are any different? Just give up. You don't want to hurt them do you?" the voice said to her from it's shadowy hiding place. **_

"_**No I don't want to hurt them. But they seem to know me, they could help me. Help me find out who I am." she sobbed. Laughter came from the shadows.**_

"_**You really think that what you will uncover about you self will be good? You really don't know who you are, don't you?" the voice told her with hints of malice in between each word. Terra looked up at the shadows hoping to see a face of some kind, but still saw nothing but darkness. **_

"_**You did this! You killed them and you will keep hurting the ones you love!" the voice shot.**_

"No!" Terra screamed as she shot upright in her bed. Her breathing was sharp and quick. Tears were streaming down her face. She put her head in her hands as she sobbed. Beastboy burst into the room not a second later.

"Terra! Terra what's wrong?" he asked as he went over by her bed. She looked up at the young green boy. She tried to say something but couldn't, she just started to sob more. She honestly tried to stop her sobbing, but what that voice had said to her was too much to bear.

"Terra calm down. Everything is ok." Beastboy comforted as he sat down on the bed with her. He wasn't sure if he should hold her or not. She looked like she really needed it, but she didn't even remember who he was. So he just put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"W-why do you c-care so m-much." she said in between sobs. He looked at with sympathy in his eyes.

"I care because you were my friend. And I never forget or stop caring for my friends, even if they forget me." he said to her. Then she started to cry again. She put her head on his shoulder lightly. He put a comforting arm around her.

"Everything is going to be ok, we're going to help you." he told her. She didn't say anything but merely nodded. After a while of just sitting together on the bed, Terra fell asleep. Beastboy gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. He stared at her for a while. 'She's so beautiful.' he thought to himself. Then he went to the door and quietly opened it.

He went to his own room. When he was there he plopped down on his own bed. 'Well today hasn't been how I hoped.' he thought as he remembered everything. Finally sleep over took the young shape shifter. And he dreamt about many things, but mostly of Terra and himself, having a good time, laughing how they used to, and just being together. But most importantly, remembering each other.

* * *

**Yay! This chapter didn't totally suck! Yay!**

**So anyway, I hope my system of bolds and italics is working ok. If it is too confusing tell me so, and I will try to think of a better way of writing those scenes. **

**Well not much to say but hope you liked it and please review!**

**-Randomgirl-**


	6. Training

**Sorry for the long update. time flies when your busy and have a million things to do. anyway here is chpater 5. so hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**

**Training**

The sun rose slowly the next morning, casting shadows and giving warmth to the day. The golden sun shown into a young geomancer's room. The light hit her face and she stirred as it did so. She lightly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked herself, not really remembering all that had happened. As she looked around the room it hit her once again.

"So, I wasn't dreaming." she said as she sat up on the bed. The young teenage girl stood up and looked at herself in a mirror that was in the room. Her blonde hair fell in front of her face, covering one eye. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again she thought she saw a man in the mirror behind her. She immediately turned around expecting to see a rather large man in a metal suit there, but saw nothing. She looked back at the mirror. She brushed the strand of hair back behind her ear and left the room.

She walked down the halls that was once her home. She looked and examined everything, every little detail. She came to a double door. She went to open it but it swooshed open before she got the chance. When she peaked inside she saw a room with couch and a TV screen the size of, who knows how big. And next to the screen were windows stretching from the floor up to the ceiling. She looked to the other side of the room and saw what looked like a kitchen area. At one stool by the counter she saw the dark haired girl called Raven. And by the stove she saw the half metal boy, she vaguely remembered his name was Cyborg.

Cyborg turned as he heard the door open. When he saw that it was Terra he gave a warm smile that only Cyborg could give in the mornings.

"Hey Terra, how'd you sleep?" he asked has he flipped some eggs in a frying pan. She smiled back at him.

"Pretty good." she lied, truthfully she slept horribly. Raven looked up from her book and examined Terra. She could tell Terra had been lying. She could always tell when Terra was lying. Well there was once Terra managed to fool her, but she promised herself that she would never allow that to happen ever again.

"You don't look like you've had any sleep at all." Raven bluntly pointed out. Terra turned her gaze over at Raven, 'Do I really look that bad?' Terra thought as she kept her gaze on Raven. Realizing that she was still looking at Raven she tore her eyes away and looked down.

"Just had a bad couple of days, ya know?" Terra finally said.

"I bet. But what better wayto cheer ya up than freshly made waffles and some crispy bacon with eggs?" Cyborg said as he set a plate before Terra with the food on it. Terra's mouth began to water. She looked at the food with lustful eyes. Then she grabbed her fork and piled the food into her mouth.

'Well, her eating habits haven't changed.' Raven thought as she took a sip of her tea. Cyborg merely laughed to himself. The only other person he knew who came close to eating like that was himself, and he could never compete with Terra, that would be suicide in itself.

Robin came into the room about a minute or two later. He sat down at the counter. He didn't really know what to say to Terra, or what to say in general. So he just grabbed some waffles and some eggs. He started to dig in right as the smell of the light fluffy waffles found it's way to his nose.

"These are really good Cyborg, you've out done yourself today." Robin said after taking a couple bites. Cyborg smiled.

"Thanks." was all Cyborg said. After everyone that was in the room was done eating they went to their usual stations, well Terra just sat on the stool she was on. Cyborg was putting the dishes in the sink. He would clean up his mess and put the dirty dishes away, but there was no way that was doing dishes, it was BB's turn.

Raven went and sat on a chair and started to read her book, although she could hardly keep focused. Thoughts about Terra kept running through mind.

'What if she'll turn on us again? I can't let that happen.' a part of her thought.

'Then just throw her out! Then you won't have to worry about her.' another more maniacal part of her thought.

'But we need to help her. I mean, the others were right. We can't just let her out there on her own with no memory.' the first part protested.

'Sure we can, it's simple. Just get her little, skinny, blonde butt and throw it out that door!'

'Well it would be nice to have her not around, but I can't do that. Not only would it be wrong, but the others, especially Beastboy, would be angered with me.'

'Who cares? They'll get over it sooner or later.'

'No I've made up my mind. She's staying, for now at least.'

With that last thought Raven went back to her reading, well she tried to read at least.

Not too long after this Starfire walked into the room. In her hands was Silkie. Silkie was dressed up in a what looked like fairy princess costume. He had on a pink frufru dress with a tiara on his head, though a little lop sided. And in his mouth was a wand with a star on the end of it.

Robin looked at the poor worm.

"Star, why is Silkie in a ... dress?" Robin asked Starfire. Starfire sweetly smiled.

"Does he not look most adorable!" Starfire gleamed. Terra smiled at the red haired girl's actions.

"He looks nice, uh, was it Starfire?" Terra said. Starfire turned to Terra.

"Yes, you are correct." Starfire told her. Terra nodded. Cyborg looked at Terra when she asked if Star's name was Starfire. He wished he knew what to do to help her. Terra was always like a little sister to him. Well all the girls were, but Terra more so. Probably because she was younger than the other girls. Either way, he wished he could find a way to help her remember.

Robin went over and grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. Nothing good was on, but he kept flipping anyway. He noticed Beastboy wasn't in the room.

"Hey, is BB still sleeping?" Robin asked anyone who would anser him. Raven looked up from her book.

"More than likely. He probably won't be up for another half hour or so." she said bluntly.

When Terra heard Robin mention Beastboy she remembered how he had helped herlast night. She kept him up kind of late, that's probably why he was still asleep. She felt kind of bad that she had kept him up so long.

"Well we have training soon, someone needs to go wake him up." Robin said to his team. Terra looked towards Robin.

"Training?" she asked with confusion.

"Yeah, training. We have to keep our skills up to date, so we train a lot. And Beastboy is going to miss it if he doesn't wake up soon." Robin told Terra. Terra just nodded in understanding.

"Cy, would you go get BB up." Robin asked.

"Sure. This'll be fun." he said while rubbing his hands together.

"And be nice about it, no fish this time." Robin said as he saw Cyborg smile mischievously. Cyborg hung his head.

"You're no fun." he whined as he walked out of the room. Robin merely sighed.

"Raven, Star, let's head down, we'll meet them there." he said to the two girls. Terra just looked down as she spun slowly on the stool.

"Terra, if you would like to come you're welcome to." Robin said to her. Terra smiled and jumped of the chair.

"Thanks, I think I will." she expressed while walking out of the room with the three Titans. Robin led the way to the training room. Raven and Starfire followed behind him. Terra stayed behind them a ways. Taking her time and walking slowly.

When Robin and the girls arrived at the training room, Terra's jaw went a gape. The room was huge and had many high-tech things in it. In one area of the room was a big machine with what looked like giant weights on it. In another part of the room was what looked to Terra like a treadmill of some kind. Also, on some shelves by the back corner of the wall were targets of some kind. There were many different kinds. Some were big and some were small, and some even had legs. Terra looked to the middle of the room and saw punching bags and many other hand to hand combat training things.

"Wow." was all she said quietly. Robin smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." he said to her. Just about then Cyborg walked in with a angered Beastboy right behind him.

"What's wrong BB?" Robin asked.

" Dude, Metal Butt here pulled my boxers over my head!" Beastboy yelled while pointing to Cyborg. Robin turned and looked at Cyborg. Cyborg laughed a bit.

"You should have been there. It was hilarious."

"I didn't think it was that funny!" Beastboy protested.

"That's because your sense of humor stinks." Cyborg said back to the green changeling. Terra gave a little laugh. 'These guys are crazy.' she said to herself as she giggled a bit.

Beastboy heard someone laugh and looked to where it was coming from. When he saw that it was Terra his mood quickly changed. He smiled a gave a little wave. She smiled back and waved.

"I think we should be starting." Starfire said.

"Star's right. Raven and Star use the heat tracking targets. Beastboy, you and me are going to be using the combat robots that Cyborg built. And Cyborg you know what your supposed to do." Robin said to his teram. Then they all went off to do what Robin told them.

"Terra you can sit over there if you'd like." Robin told Terra while pointing to some seats over in the corner. Terra nodded and went over and sat down. After every one was situated they started their training.

"Ok BB, you take left I'll take right." Robin told Beastboy as the new combat drones came out. Beastboy shook his wrists and then his ankles.

'Ok, Beastboy you can do this. Just relax and stay focused.' he thought. He glanced at Terra and flashed a quick smile. She smiled back.

"Beastboy, now!" Robin said as the drones started to attack. As Beastboy heard Robin he lunged at some drones in the form of a tiger. He landed on one and ripped it in two. Robin pulled out his bo staff. As some drones came closer to him he whipped his staff around and hit the drone, causing it to break. He did the same with some others.

Beastboy now turned into a pterodactyl and grabbed a couple drones with his talons and brought themabove the ground. Then he dropped them and they hit the ground with a crash.

Robin attacked another drone with his bo staff. The drone deflected the staff and broke it in two. Robin threw it aside and quickly drew out some disks. The drone came towards him at full speed. He jumped over the drone and did a flip in the air, while in midair he threw one of his disks at the drone, causing it to freeze. When Robin landed he ran up and kicked the frozen drone with such force that the drone shattered.

Terra was watching with wide eyes. She was so entranced by the fighting. 'This is so cool. Man I wish I could this sort of thing!' she thought as she kept watching Robin and Beastboy fight the drones.

By this time Starfire and Raven were done with their training, and Cyborg just snuck away from his, not bothering to finish it. They all went and sat by Terra to watch Beastboy and Robin.

"So Terra, what'd ya think?" Cyborg asked while taking a seatby her. She kept her eyes on the fighting.

"This is so cool. You guys do this everyday?" she asked with surprise. Cyborg laughed a bit.

"Yeah most of the time." he said back to her. Then Starfire started to cheer on Robin and Beastboy

"You can do it! You kick the butt!" she said while jumping up and down. By this time Beastboy as well as Robin were rather tired, but kept going.

"Dude, how much more do we have to beat?" Beastboy asked while resting his hands on his knees and catching his breath. Robin wiped his forehead.

"Not too many more, hang in there Beastboy." he said. Beastboy nodded. Just then another wave of drones came in. Beastboy turned into a elephant and Robin pulled out more disks. He looked at Beastboy and nodded, signaling for him to go. When Beastboy saw him nod he went off. Robin did the same.

Beastboy stormed towards the drones. He rammed into them with his head and threw them with his tusks. Then he changed into a stegosaurs and finished off his share of the drones with a good hard swing of his deadly tail. Robin drew out his exploding disks and threw two at a group of drones. It blew them sky high and they landed on the ground disoriented. Then the second one went off and finished them off. There were only about three more. Robin went and defeated them all by hand to hand combat.

When he finished he went over to Beastboy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good job Beastboy, you're really improving." Robin told Beastboy. Beastboy smiled.

"Thanks dude. But can I rest now?" Beastboy asked in his whiny tone.

"Sure." Robin said to him. Beastboy then tried to move his legs, but they wouldn't move. So he picked up one leg with his hands and moved it forward. Then picked up the other and did the same. And he kept doing this until he reached the benches.

"Take a little break Beastboy then get cleaned up. After you do that we're all going to meet down in the main room." Robin not only said to Beastboy but everyone. The rest of the Titans and Terra nodded. Terra wasn't sure if she was supposed to be there or not, but nodded anyway.

"You did a glorious job Beastboy!" Starfire congratulated.

"Yeah youmanaged not to screw up this time." Cyborg joked with him. Beastboy just gave Cyborg a sort of glare.

"Yeah, good job." Raven said with out emotion. Then she went out of the room and to her own to meditate. Cyborg gave Beastboy one last pat on the shoulder. Starfire smiled at him and left also to attend to Silkie.

"You did . . . you did really good out there." Terra said while blushing. 'Why are you blushing? Stop it! You don't even know this guy that well, how can you even like him?' she thought to herself. Beastboy blushed a bit too.

"Thanks." was he could manage to get out. They both looked down at the ground, the ground can be very interesting sometimes. Finally Beastboy looked up.

"Uh, I better get cleaned up so I don't keep Robin and the others waiting." he said to her. Terra glanced at him.

"Ok, uh, see you in a little bit." she told him. He waved and went out the door. Once he was out Terra sighed to herself.

"You are such an idiot." she told herself. Then she left the room as well and started to where Robin and the other Titans were.

**Yeah, there it is. not much to say except thatI hoped you liked it. so please review!**

**-Randomgirl-**


	7. Drinks and such

**Hey there people of No worries, I still live. **

**I actually had this chapter done a long time ago (and by "long" I mean like March 28) but my internet went on the fritz! See, we were getting DSL finally. And they canceled our dial up connection on Thursday (March 30). And I thought, "no big deal, we'll have DSL tomorrow." Well come Friday (March 31) I find out that we need a special filter for it, other wise every time we sign on, the DSL will set off our alarm system. So we had to wait until they shipped our filter. So I was without my precious internet for days! That means I had no life for days!**

**Well anyway, let's get on with the story. I do not own Teen Titans . . . Or any other brand name junk.

* * *

**

**Drinks and such**

"Look B, this may work but I am not sure if she would like us seein' her thoughts and everything." Cyborg told Beastboy.

A meeting was being held. Cyborg thought that maybe he had found a way to help Terra remember. Beastboy had told the team about Terra screaming and waking up in the middle of the night. And that she had someone haunting her dreams. Beastboy was almost sure that it was Slade, who else could it be? When he told the others about this Cyborg said he may have a way to help Terra. He has this machine that will let you read people's brain waves and thoughts. He can hook it up so that the images Terra sees in her dreams, they will see on a screen. Then maybe they can help her.

"Cyborg, even if we can do this, what if it doesn't work? I don't think we should rush into this." Robin told Cyborg who stopped arguing with Beastboy for a moment.

"I don't know Robin, this is all I have right now." Cyborg answered his leader. Starfire didn't speak up much in matters like these, but she felt as though she had to say something.

"If I may say something, I believe if friend Terra will allow us to help her in this way, we should do so. The more time we occupy doing nothing, the more chances we waste of retrieving Terra's memory." she said. Robin slightly smiled and nodded.

"You're right Star. So, if anyone else has any objections-" right then Robin was cut off by Raven.

"I don't know, it is risky. Plus Cyborg even said that his machine hasn't been tested yet. We don't even know if it'll work. We could end up hurting Terra and making things worse, or we could get hurt if something goes not to plan." Raven stated.

Now, everyone knows that curiosity killed the cat, but it never said anything about young teenage girls. Terra was listening to everything outside the door. When Cyborg told the team about his machine she was thrilled. Maybe now she could finally find out who is haunting her dreams at night. But who was this Slade that Beastboy mentioned? Were they keeping something from her? Terra shook of these questions when Raven spoke up. That's when she decided to give her own opinion in the matter.

She stepped in the room.

"Don't I get a say in this?" she asked. Everyone turned to her. They didn't really have much to say.

"Even though it may be risky, I want to go through with Cyborg's machine. Anything that can help me, anything at all, I'll take it." she said plainly. Beastboy smiled at her. Robin nodded in understanding.

"Well, that's it then I guess. When do you want to start Terra?" Robin asked her.

"As soon as possible, tonight even." she said, anxious to find out who it is that's in her dreams always.

"I can have it up and running tonight if I get to work now." Cyborg said to Robin and Terra. Terra was smiling big on the inside, but merely nodded to what Cyborg said.

"Ok, well until tonight you all are free to do what ever you like, just keep your communicators with you, incase trouble comes up." Robin told his team.

After that being said Cyborg went off to work on the machine that would help Terra. Raven grabbed her book and started to read. Starfire went back to work on her concoction that she was working on the other day, and making Robin taste test it. Terra went over to a stool and sat down. Beastboy sat down on the one next to her.

"Want something to drink?" he asked her.

"Yeah actually a Sprite or something would be nice." she answered. Beastboy nodded and went over to the fridge. He opened the door and was bombarded with smells and toxic fumes of old, stale, rotten food. He didn't even want to go through that mess. He turned around and looked over the fridge door. He saw Terra. She smiled and he nervously smiled back. He went back to look through the fridge, but gave up quickly. He went back to Terra and sat down.

"Something wrong?" she asked him.

"Uh, well. Our fridge is a mess at the moment. Wanna go out and get something." he asked hoping she would say yes. The fridge thing gave him a perfect excuse to have some alone with Terra and just hang out with her, if she said yes that is.

"Sure, I could use some fresh air." She said while getting up off of her seat. Beastboy did a happy dance in his head 'Go Beastboy, it's your birthday, who's your daddy?' was what he thought while the little Beastboy in his head jumped for joy.

"Cool, wanna just walk around town until we find something worthy of our drinkage?" he asked her. She laughed at his comment and nodded.

"Sounds good." she said back to him. The two teens got up and left silently, not wanting to make a scene. When they reached the outside Beastboy looked over at the glistening water. Terra came right behind him.

"Um, how are we getting across?" she asked him. Beastboy turned and looked at her. He had almost forgotten that she can't really use her powers. He had almost forgotten that this wasn't the same Terra in general.

"Here, hold on around my shoulders." he told her. She was cautious at first, but something inside her told her that she could trust him. She went over and wrapped her arms around his neck, not too tight, just enough to be able to hold on. Beastboy looked back at Terra.

"Ok, you ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what exactly?" she wondered. Beastboy just smirked. Suddenly before Terra knew it she was on the back of a giant pterodactyl (giant bird type dinosaur). Beastboy flapped his wings and took off.

"Ahh!" Terra screamed while also laughing at the same time. She held on tighter to the pterodactyl's neck. The wind hit her face and whipped her hair about. Beastboy smiled on the inside as he heard her laugh.

He scanned the area and tried to find the right place to land. He spotted an open parking lot near an electronics store. He swooped down fast but then came to halt before he hit the ground. Who said super heroes can't show off? He landed on the ground and changed back into his old Beastboy self. Terra let go of him.

"That was amazing! I've never done anything like that in my life!" she expressed to him. Beastboy outstretched his arms and sighed.

"Well I do try." he cockily mused. Terra rolled her eyes. This green guy sure was a crazy one, but somehow she felt drawn to him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt a certain liking towards him.

"So . . ." Beastboy said dragging the word 'so'.

"So." Terra answered. Beastboy kicked the dirt.

"Where should we start?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I haven't really been around town much. You've been to some places, take me to the best ones." the young geomancer told her green friend.

"Ok, I know this place that makes the best milkshakes. Wanna check it out?" he said, getting happy that things were going pretty smooth.

"Sure, milkshakes sound great." she answered him.

"Ok, follow me!" he happily ordered. Then with that he was off. He started out at run. Terra laughed and ran after him. Not too long after that she caught up with him even passed him.

"Hey -pant- wait -pant- up! -pant-" Beastboy managed to get out in between pants. Terra looked back and stuck out her tongue. She laughed and sped up. Then she realized that she didn't know where she was going.

"Where are -pant- we supposed to -pant- go?" she yelled back to Beastboy. Beastboy held out his hand and pointed left. So Terra quickly took a left turn. Beastboy thought he was never going to catch up. Man it's times like these that he wishes he could run 50 miles per hour . . . wait . . .

Beastboy changed into horse and took off. He came racing up behind Terra. Terra heard hoofs behind her. Hoofs? She turned around for a split second and saw a green horse fly by her. Her hair flew forward as the horse zipped by. She smiled and began to run faster. When was the last time she had this much fun just running? When was the last time she had this much fun with someone she barely knew? When was the last time she had this much fun period?

Beastboy stopped at the place called 'DJ's milkshakes'. He was pretty far a head of Terra, not too much, but enough to gloat about it later. When Terra came to the restaurant type place she looked up at the sign.

"DJ's huh? Sounds ok." she said more to herself than anyone.

"It's better than ok, this place has sweet milkshakes." he said, his mouth starting to water. Terra giggled a bit.

"You're starting to drool." she pointed out. Beastboy laughed nervously and wiped the bit of drool away from his mouth. Then a bright idea came to his head. He hopped over and opened the door. Bowing somewhat and holding out his hand. Now this may seem elementary to most, but you have to remember: no matter how cute and adorable Beastboy is, he is a bit thick headed at times and doesn't think all that much.

Terra laughed to herself. She walked in and patted BB on the head."Thank you my good sir." she said with a laugh. Beastboy smiled big when she patted him. Then he followed her inside. They sat at a booth. Beastboy sort of bounced when he sat down. Taking advantage that the cushions were soft and squishy.

A waiter came up to the two teens. He looked about maybe 16 or so. He had red messy hair and freckles covered his face. He had on a blue shirt with the restaurant logo on it with black pants and a white apron tied around his waist area that was filled with straws and order sheets.

"What can I get you?" he asked Terra and Beastboy. Beastboy didn't hesitate to tell the waiter his order.

"I would like a soy chocolate milkshake with extra cherries on top please." he said. The boy wrote down the order. He looked to Terra as if saying 'And what would you have?'

"Uh, I'll just have the same, thanks." she said. The waiter wrote it down then left. After the boy left Beastboy looked over at Terra. She was examining the place. It was kind of cool. It was done in an old fashioned candy store type way. BB just kept staring at Terra. He couldn't believe she was really back. Even if she didn't remember, at least she was here right? Terra glanced at Beastboy and noticed that he was staring at her. She blushed slightly and turned away. When Beastboy noticed that she noticed that he was staring at her he looked away also. He was mentally slapping himself for that "smooth move".

The red headed boy came back to the table with Beastboy's and Terra's orders. He set the glasses on the table.

"Two soy chocolate milkshakes with extra cherries." he said. Just to confirm that that's what the two teens wanted. Because sometimes you get those really mean people who change their mind on their order or find every little thing wrong with it. (If you couldn't tell already I am a waitress and there really mean people out there! XD) Well anyway, back to Beastboy and Terra.

Beastboy stuck is straw right into his milkshake and started drinking. It was like heaven. Terra put her straw into the milkshake and took a sip. He wasn't kidding around, this milkshake was awesome! She started to drink more.

"So, soy huh? You a vegetarian or something?" she asked while taking sips in between. Beastboy stopped drinking for a second to answer her.

"Yeah, I am." he told her. Terra nodded and took another sip.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" she questioned.

"See, I turn into animals. Well I have been most of the animals that people eat, so it would feel like cannibalism." he said drinking the last of his milkshake in one last big sip through the straw.

"Oh, never thought about that." Terra said taking another drink. Things were kind of quite at the moment, and not only because they were drinking milkshakes. This was different kind of silence. The kind that says 'Oh crap, what do I say?' Yes my good readers, it was that kind of horrible silence. Beastboy didn't really know what to say. He wanted to tell her everything that happened to him, or reminisce about old times, but he couldn't do that, she wouldn't know any of those things. Terra just flat out didn't know what to say. These people just took her up off the streets and helped her like they had known her her whole life. Well, she knew that they had a past together, but she didn't know how big or what the importance was. She wanted to ask Beastboy about this Slade character. She was very curious as to why he thought it was him that was in her dreams.

Terra finished the last of her milkshake.

"Ya done?" Beastboy asked.

"Yeah, that was a really good milkshake." Terra added as she got up from the booth. Beastboy got up also and laid ten dollars on the table. Not wanting to worry about the change, he left and followed Terra outside.

"Where do you wanna go now?" Beastboy asked her. Terra shrugged.

"Don't care really, where ever you want to go is fine." she answered him.

"Um, just want to walk around?" he asked, not knowing what else to really do. Terra nodded.

"Sure." she said. Beastboy smiled a bit, happy that she wasn't ready to go back to the tower yet. The sun was starting to set and soon it would paint the sky with colors and numerous hues. Beastboy started the walk, not really going anywhere, just walking along the sidewalk. Terra followed by the side of him. Beastboy was trying hard to think of something to say, or start a conversation. But he could think of nothing.

"So . . . "Beastboy said once again dragging the word. Terra twiddled her thumbs.

"So." she copy catted. Then Beastboy suddenly got an idea. He smiled.

"Wanna hear a joke?" he asked her. Terra smiled and nodded. BB cleared his throat and began his joke.

"Ok, what do you get when you have a villain on the moon?" he asked. Terra thought about it for a moment.

"Ok, what?" she asked.

"A problem." he said to her. "Now what do you get when you have 100 villains on the moon?" he asked again. Terra thought again, but still she couldn't think of anything.

"What?" she asked.

"Another problem." he told her. "Now what do you get when you have all the villains on the moon?" he finally said. Terra had no idea, but answered him all the same.

"What do you get?" she asked, curious where this was going.

"Problem solved!" Beastboy burst out. He started to laugh. Terra had to think about it for a minute but then joined in the laughing.

"That was a good one." complemented Terra. Beastboy smiled his toothy grin.

"Thanks." he expressed. Beastboy saw the beach in the distance. He decided he would take her there.

"Want to go to the beach, it's really cool when the sun is setting and all" he questioned.

"Yeah, sounds great." Terra mused. Beastboy then started in the direction of the beach. On the way there Beastboy told Terra some more jokes and made her laugh. Truth be told, even if Terra had just met him ( she doesn't remember him from before! Duh!) , she liked Beastboy a lot. He could make her laugh, make her forget about all the bad things, plus he was really cute.

They came onto the beach. There weren't that many people there actually. Well it was a weekday so it makes sense. Beastboy saw one couple leave and drive off in their car. And he saw another by the benches that were there, but other than that he couldn't see anyone else.

Beastboy started to walk in the sand with Terra following. Beastboy was kicking a rock as he walked. Once he missed and tripped over the rock and fell forward, face first in the sand. Terra tried to contain her laughing by putting her hand over her mouth while snickering. Beastboy sprang up and brushed himself off.

After that embarrassing moment, Beastboy and Terra walked over to where some rocks were at sat on them, looking out at the setting sun. The sky was strung with colors, dazzling reds, breath taking yellows, fiery oranges, and calm mellow blues.

Terra was thinking on how to ask Beastboy who Slade was. She didn't want to flat out ask him, because that would be implying that she was listening to their conversation. But she really wanted to know who Slade was, and why he thought that it was him who was in her dreams. Well as always, curiosity took hold of Terra.

"Um . . ." she started as she fidgeted. Beastboy turned to her.

"What is it?" Beastboy leaned back and put his arms behind his back and rested his weight on them.

"It's just that . . . well, before . . ." she slowly but surely let out. Beastboy had a confused look on his face. He thought maybe he had done something wrong. 'But everything was going so good! Wasn't it? What if I was boring her to death? What if she didn't like my jokes? Oh man, I knew I should have told the one about the preacher and the duck!' he thought frantically as he was waiting for Terra to say the rest of her statement.

"Well, when we were back at the tower, you said something about, a Slade. Who is he?" she finally managed to spit out. Beastboy's face went from worried and panicked to blank and serious. Robin told him not to say anything about before! Now how was he supposed to deal with this. He knows he can't say 'no' to Terra, but he can't disobey his leader either!

The sun was almost fully set, the end of a day was near. Pretty soon Terra and Beastboy would have to be getting back to the tower.

Terra cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Beastboy, who is he?" she asked again, still waiting for him to say something.

Beastboy sighed a sigh of defeat. "Ok, I'll tell you." he said. Terra leaned in closer, that way she wouldn't miss a thing.

Suddenly Beastboy's communicator went off. He opened it and saw Robin.

"What's up?" Beastboy asked, both annoyed and thankful that Robin called right at that moment.

"Cyborg says the machine is ready, but he needs to do some last minute setting up, but he needs Terra for it." Robin told Beastboy. Beastboy nodded.

"Alright, we'll be there soon." Beastboy said back to Robin.

"Alright, Robin out." Robin said as the screen went blank. Beastboy closed his communicator and put it back at his side.

"Robin wants us back at the tower." Beastboy said, getting up. Terra got up also.

"Ok, but . . . will you tell me later?" She asked with hope in every word.

Beastboy smiled "I'll tell you later, I promise." Terra smiled once he said that. She went over and wrapped her arms around him again. And after she got a good hold, Beastboy changed into a pterodactyl again and flew off towards the tower.

From in the shadows where Beastboy and Terra used to be walked out a large well built man with a mask that was half bronze and half black.

"Well, it seems as though I have a welcoming party I need to plan." and just by the way his voice sounded, you could tell there was a malicious grin plastered on his face.

* * *

**OMG! I finally finished! I am so proud of this chapter too! -wipes tear-** **Eight whole pages, I have never done that many before!**

**I want to take this time to thank all of my reviewers! I love you all!** **Seriously, I can't thank you guys enough. I know this story (and my other that I am doing) is coming along slower than my others. But as you know, life gets in the way. But enough of my sad story. Just thank you all, and please keep sending those reviews!**

**-Randomgirl-**


End file.
